This invention concerns antiinflammatory agents which are naphthyl alkyl ethers.
Antiinflammatory activity has been demonstrated for compounds representing a number of structural classes, for example, the corticosteroids, aspirin and related compounds, derivatives of arylacetic and arylpropionic acids and relatives of phenylbutazone. However, no representative of any of these classes is regarded as ideal.
Other compounds which are superficially structurally similar to the compounds of the invention are also known. Those which are closest structurally to the compounds of the present invention are among those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,779 which broadly discloses primary amino alkoxy-aryl compounds, as agents in preserving rubber. Exemplified in that patent as representative, is 2-aminoethyloxynaphthalene. Other naphthyl ethers which contain primary amino groups, are disclosed in Japanese Pat. Nos. J52/023055 and J52/083533 which compounds are useful in treating depression, in view of their ability to inhibit monoamine oxidase. Less similar are those compounds in Netherlands Pat. No. 67/10300 which discloses naphthyl ethers, linked through an alkylene group to a substituted phenyl, as fungicides. There are a large number of disclosures of compounds which are adrenergic blocking agents characterized by the very general structure: ##STR3##
Also, short chain alkyl analogs of some of the compounds herein have been disclosed: 2-aminoethoxy naphthalenes in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 72: 3846 (1950) and Chem. Abst. 80: 47634b; ibid, 80: 36897p, and 3-aminopropoxynaphthalene in Chem. Abst., 72: 66685v.